


Party Foul

by Mirthpulse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Hinted Nerris/Nikki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthpulse/pseuds/Mirthpulse
Summary: Nikki invites Max and Neil to a party.Neil gets socially awkwardMax is a woozy fuck





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is like,, my first actual fic? i guess? i hope it's well, though!

Nikki had first invited Neil to the party. It was a mistake on her part, really. Bringing an absolute nerd to a party filled with devious students and horny teenagers.

Neil didn't even want to go in the first place. It was only the fact that Max and Nikki both were going to be there, and it was the beginning of the summer, meaning he had nothing to study up on at least for a week or so. 

When the three arrived, Nikki immediately went to her girlfriend, Nerris, and started chatting up a storm. That was expected, the two were nearly inseparable.   
Max had stayed around Neil at first, but wandered off when people had started arriving. That's where Neil got lost. He wasn't used to being on his own, even if the faces of the people around him were familiar, a lot of people were around now.  
Music played from some speakers around, blasting cheesy and romantic songs that didn't sound that bad in Neil's opinion. What was that... Shinedown? Something. He couldn't tell by now, frantically looking around him for somebody to cling to until he got out of the open.

Neil nearly had a panic attack before he found Sk. Well, that wasn't his name. Space kid had gotten the nickname, well, 'space kid', from his love and interest in the cosmos. But everybody now called him Sk, sort of a nickname for a nickname. Neil gripped onto the sophmore's shoulder, somewhat using him as a shield as he led them both out of the current room.  
Blinking in surprise, Space Kid just smiled, giving a greeting before going back into the main room. How that kid could go into the crowd without a sweat, Neil wouldn't know. 

Sighing, Neil turned around. He looked into the room he had moved into, which looked like a master bedroom. He immediately recognized several people. Preston, Harrison, Max, and Ered. But the relief he thought he had felt was diminished when he realized they and a few other people were sitting in a circle, quite obviously a bottle was placed in the middle.

No.   
No, No, No.

Neil's stomach twisted as he felt Preston pull him in, having him sit next to him and another kid, which he only knew as "Snake." That didn't bother him, though. It was the fact that he didn't know what was occuring, only recognizing himself nod once or twice as Harrison and Preston tried explaining the rules of their bottle game.  
Something about you choosing if you wanted to kiss on the cheek, fully makeout, or do 7 minuets in heaven depending on the turn it was at.

But Neil already knew everything of the rules. He, of course, had researched party games, wanting to know the situations he would get himself into.  
Exactly like this.

"Helloo? Earth to Neil?" A gloved hand waved in front of Neil's face, and he blinked out of the small trance he was in.  
Harrison gestured to the bottle, which was now in front of him. Harrison looked a bit upset, clearly having just spun.  
"Well lucky for me, i have the option of makeout or cheek kiss." He explained, sliding over towards Neil and placing a rough kiss onto his cheek. He made and exaggerated expression as he slunk back to his spot, sitting down.  
Neil blinked, wiping his cheek after. When he was satisfied that Harrison's spit had been wiped off his cheek, Neil realized everybody in the circle was staring at him.  
Looking down, Neil was stunned for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was his turn. 

This was where his heart race began to speed up. Neil took ahold of the neck of the bottle, keeping his breath in check as he spun it.

It seemed as if time had momentarily stopped when Neil opened his eyes once more. 

Looking down at where the bottle was pointed, Neil looked up and was faced with widened teal eyes.  
Oh.  
Oh No.

Neil gulped, face-to-face with Max. His best friend. His crush.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harrison smirking, and whisper something to Preston.   
Preston lit up, smiling as he announced this turn would be a "7-Heaven" turn. Great.  
Fucking.  
Great.

Neil stood up, no thanks to Preston gripping onto him and helping him. Harrison did the same with Max, who was arguing with Harrison under a harsh breath. The two were led into the large closet, both being pushed in as Preston shut the door, exlaming something such as "see you later boys!"

It was dark. Way too dark for Neil's tastes. He fumbled around, before running into a smaller figure.  
Grasping for support, Neil yelped. He and Max fumbled for a moment, until the taller boy had clumsily landed ontop of Max, right at waist level. Neil could have sworn his blood ran cold, hesitantly looking up at the other. Max looked a bit calmer then he expected, only looking a bit amused yet upset at the same time. 

"Damn Neil. It's called 7 Minuets in Heaven, not 7 Minuets in Hell. No need to be that quick." Max mused, a small smirk on his face. 

Neil's face heated up, quickly scrambling off of Max. "F-Fuck I'm sorry-" he quickly muttered out, looking away once he was off of the other. 

Max was a bit surprised, chuckling as he sat up a bit. He sat there for a moment, huffing lightly as he tried scanning the area. It was a smaller closet, but both of them had enough room so they weren't pushed up against each other.  
"So... Are you drunk?" Max asked, cocking his eyebrow as he looked in the direction Neil was in. 

Twitching a bit, Neil slightly jumped. "H-Huh? No i haven't drank anything yet." He was quiet for a moment. "Are you?" 

"Had a drink or two, but nothin' i regret. Yet." Max replied, shrugging his shoulder. He felt a bit awkward, knowing they were meant to kiss but not actually doing anything.  
Scooting closer to Neil, Max wrapped his arm around his friend. They'd been buddies for what, 5 years now? Of course Max had a bit of a crush on the nerd of a friend he had, but anybody would have a crush at that time, wouldn't they?  
...right?

Neil frowned a bit, leaning into the contact. "You shouldn't drink, Max. It's highly unhealthy especially since you are not at the legal drinking age, and as well as you could potentially end up doing something you do not like." He explained, looking over. 

Max rolled his eyes, moving closer towards Neil until their chests pressed together. "Listen bookworm, i feel as if we don't do somethin' then those jerks will keep us locked in here for longer. Wanna do something to convince them we'll play their game?" He asked, smirking a bit.  
That concerned Neil. Not only was Max implying they do acts of intimacy, but he was basically on top of him. Neil gulped, smiling a bit even though he knew Max couldn't exactly see him. "Max.. I-I don't know if that's the best idea. Plus i d-don't think you are completely being rational here.. Y-You're clearly not in the right state of mind, as well as the f-fact that you have never been the one to bend to other's will. Why are you g-going along with this? Do you wan-" 

Neil was cut off by Max pressing his lips to his.

Neil tensed up, surprised by the contact. He didn't outwardly push Max away, though, even though he knew he probably should have. He lightly returned the kiss, knowing that even if he did have feelings, this was most likely the only time he would be able to express them without getting in trouble by Max.

Pulling back, Max lightly panted. He moved his hand up, lightly cupping Neil's face.

"I like you."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Max continue to be homosexuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, motivation has been a bit low!!  
> So here's the conclusion.

Neil froze. He looked up at Max, eyes wide as he took that in. It was only a few seconds before he gripped onto Max's hoodie. Looking into his eyes. 

"Do you? Like- Fucking- Really?" Neil asked, desperation in his voice. He knew Max was probably drunk, probably just making up some lie..

But Max nodded his head. Smiling a bit now, that Neil didn't totally freak out. "Yeah.. Yes! I do- you're my best f-fucking friend.." He muttered, now slightly rubbing Neil's cheek. Trying to calm him down at least a little. 

Neil bit his own lip, looking away as he shuffled a bit, wrapping his arms around Max's waist. Even he felt like this was a bit too intimate. Just a bit. But he didn't mind.  
"You.. You're not saying this just cause you're drunk.. Are you?" He asked once more, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Max only shook his head, leaning in. "No. Like i said, only one or two drinks. Not nothin that'll fuck me up, alright?" Max wanted Neil to believe him. Sure the drinks might have only made him more vulnerable, and more expressive, but.. He could trust Neil. He did trust Neil.

It was a few seconds before Neil relaxed, letting his grip loosen as he just looked up at Max. Fuck. He was tearing up now, great. He moved his hand up, wiping away his tears.  
Max got worried about this. Letting Neil's face go. "Hey- Neil don't cry, please.. Did I say something wrong?"

Another few seconds before Neil calmed himself down. "N-No- you didn't- I j-just.. I just felt overwhelmed, h-hah.. You... You don't know h-how long I've liked you." Tearing up once more, sniffling. Trying to hide his face now with his sleeve, but Max put his arm down, slowly. 

"I've.. I guess ive liked you for a while now. Maybe.. Two years ago? Somethin like that." Max knew he was blushing a bit. Not as much as Neil was, though. He was about to get off of Neil's lap, but Neil gripped onto his waist when he tried to move away. He glanced over at Neil, a small questioning look on his face. 

"..dont. Please." Neil just mumbled, trying to calm down just for a moment. Just a bit and he would be alright. He glanced up at Max, sighing. "I.. It's just. This could've been more formal, then us bein forced in here..." He chuckled a bit. But Max just looked away. A bit sheepish.

"Uh.. Actually about that, it was pretty much planned. Harrison n' Preston already knew about my crush- so they just kinda.. Staged this."  Max admitted, grinning now. "At least it worked." 

Neil blushed harder, making a small squeaking sound. "F-Fucking really? Damn-" he grinned. Feeling.. Happy. Max really wanted to kiss him. Wanted.. Him. 

Max nodded, sheepish still. Just a bit. "Yeah.." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing Neil's lips quickly. It felt good.

Neil kissed back before pulling away, sighing a little. "I wish we weren't in this closet.. It'd be better, if anything." 

Max was quiet, before shrugging. "We don't have to stay in here. We could... We could just leave. Nikki should be fine, she's got Nerris. And we... We have each other."  
It was cheesy.  
But what more could he have wanted then to spend more time with Neil?

Neil nodded. He would gladly leave the loud party with Max. "Yeah- Please. Plus it'd give us.. More time to- uh.. Talk." He smiled. Max nodded in response, getting up off of Neil, leaning over to the closet door, knocking on it. "Let us out, we're.. Good."

It wasn't for a few seconds before the door opened, Preston and Harrison grinning down at the both of them. Oh right. Neil was still on the ground. He quickly got up, brushing off his legs as he tried to cover his face again, knowing his face was completely red. 

Neil stepped out, leaning against the wall. Preston asked him something, but he didn't exactly hear. Max stepped in and spoke quietly with him for a moment, before shooing him and Harrison away. That was solved. 

Max took Neil's hand. Glancing up at him with a small, reassuring smile. Just that alone made his heart flutter, and he nodded, Max leading them out of the crowd of people, making sure he and Neil got out without getting caught in anything. It was successful, and when they were outside, Neil gripped onto Max's hand, just loving the feeling of his hand in his. 

"Who's house?" Max asked, tilting his head just a bit. He lived with David, his legal father. He was glad David had taken care of him these years, and even if he wouldn't admit it, David was a good dad. 

Neil stuttered a bit. "Yours.. N-Nobody- my mom- isn't home at mine. And it's cold there.." Neil preferred to go to Max's house anyways. It was always warm and felt comfortable. 

Max nodded. He was old enough to drive, but he didn't have his full licence yet. Only his permit. David had given him permission to take his car, even if he needed an adult, David trusted him at least. He led Neil to it, getting in and starting it. A bit embarrassed. But Neil didn't mind. Just smiling over at Max, still feeling so happy. 

It wasn't about 15 minuets before Max pulled into the driveway. Shutting off the car, he got out, taking Neil's hand once more. 

They said a quick greeting, before they were in Max's room. A bit messy, the walls painted a sky blue, posters around the room and a small chalkboard above his desk. He glanced over at Neil. He'd seen Max's room pleanty of times. 

Neil gripped Max's hand. Again. Glancing over. Max just smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller's torso. 

Neil kissed his cheek. He was happy.

"Thank you."


End file.
